


Fabulous

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Selfies, missent text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Carol's selfie goes to the wrong person--a very, very attractive person.





	Fabulous

Carol was feeling giddy with satisfaction as she preened in front of the mirror. Much as she hated going to these society things, she was at least going to look good if she had to rub shoulders with the insufferable “benefactors” that would be at the annual hospital benefit gala. The gray halter top dress was both stylish and comfortable, a rare combination in Carol’s experience. Her blonde hair had been styled into waves worthy of Marilyn Monroe herself and she grabbed her phone to snap a selfie, intending on sending it to her friend Christine Chapel. 

_Feeling Fabulous!_ She typed, and then frowned as she remembered her contacts were still messed up from the latest phone upgrade.She was pretty sure she could remember her friend’s number, so she typed it in and hit send, looking forward to Christine’s usual enthusiastic reaction.

What she got back, however, was definitely not Christine's usual string of emojis and exclamation marks. It was a message that read, _Fabulous is definitely the right word, but I'm afraid I'm not the person you meant to send this to._

Carol let out a mortified gasp and hastened to send an apology. Before she'd finished, another text arrived, a return selfie of a very, very, good looking man. Wow! He was of the brunette variety, with healthy, golden skin and mischievous hazel eyes. _Just so we’re even_ was the text that accompanied it and Carol let out a strangled laugh. 

_Not Bad Yourself_ , she replied. _I thought I had Christine’s number memorized after I lost my contacts. Must have mistyped it. Sorry to bug you, whoever you are._

_No problem," was the nonplussed reply. "If her last name’s Chapel, I can confirm her number. I see her every day at work."_

_You work with Christine?_ Carol typed, amazed at the coincidence. Christine hadn’t mentioned working with such a stunning person before. Carol was going to have to question her further.

 _Sure do. I’m her boss."_

Well, this was an interesting development, but Carol needed to leave, or her father would have her head for being late. 

_Could you send it to me, then? I’m afraid I’m in a rush to leave. Got a formal event to go to, hence the glamour shot._

A few minutes later, the number appeared and Carol quickly entered it into her contacts list.

_Thanks!_

_You’re welcome._

If Carol thought that was the last she’d hear from her accidental text, well, she was wrong. As she did her best to be sociable, she saw HIM enter the room: same gorgeous, tanned looks, but very tall and broad-shouldered in the suit he was wearing. Carol licked her lips and glided in the man’s direction. She noticed that he recognized her as his eyes got big, and slightly come hither. 

“Hey there, Ms. Fabulous, pleased to meet you. I’m Dr. Leonard McCoy,” he said in a low, slightly southern voice. Carol was a goner at that, and took his hand willingly.

“And I’m Dr. Carol Marcus. Christine really should have told me how…...striking….. You are. Really wasn’t fair of her to keep secrets.”

“She’s grown immune to me,” Leonard explained. “I can be hard to deal with in the OR. She was probably shielding you.”

“No need to be shielded,” Carol said disdainfully. . “I’m used to ornery men.”

“Good,” he replied with a smirk. “Might come in handy, if you decide to deal with me in the future.”

“And if I decide to deal with you right now?” Carol asked breathily. 

“I certainly won't complain, gorgeous.”


End file.
